Many companies have employees and other resources that are tracked, monitored, and managed. The tracking, monitoring, and managing of employees may be done manually, using a single software application, using a combination of software applications, or a combination of any or all of the foregoing. At times, a particular company may track, monitor, or manage its employees in a manner that it deems inefficient or non-optimal.